The Drunken Drider
The Drunken Drider is a tavern located in the Erdemten District owned by drow Vuzoyn Do'zynge and boyfriend Russel Alston. It is only open at night, leading to it's popularity with nocturnal patrons. A few rooms are open to those who wish to stay the night, but these are full of visiting travellers and cannot be rented by the party when they arrive. Exotic dancers and travelling bards can be found performing here. History The Drunken Drider was originally the first location of the Silver Blade Meats and Cheeses tavern, but was put up for sale when proprietor Sarangay Murube decided to move to the more profitable Ariljaa district. Fleeing from violence and persecution, Vuzoyn took a bad deal on the location and moved in as quickly as possible as not to draw unwanted attention with Sszual Zaughym, the drider who rescued him from the other denizens of the wild Underdark. It has been open for about 4 years. In-Game Description As you enter the Drunken Drider, you’re hit by the scent of incense, oil, and spices roasting over a fire somewhere. Above you, a great spiderweb glitters, with lanterns and bioluminescent plants in woven planters hung from the strands. You can see a bar occupied by a few patrons chatting amicably with a drow bartender to your left. An aboleth skeleton is suspended above the bar with chains, with lanterns hanging from it’s spine. A roaring fireplace with blue flames keeps the place warm at the back of the bar. Around the perimeter of the establishment, cozy circular booths with dividers between them keep patrons’ conversations private. The floor dips in a 10 foot by 10 foot sunken square in the middle of the bar; in the middle of this square is what seems to be a construct in the shape of a drider. An extremely realistic drider. The spider half of the drider is chained down to the floor via a metal belt at it’s cephalothorax. There is significant slack in the chain, allowing it freedom of movement; it uses this movement to buck wildly, attempting to throw off whoever attempts to ride it. A saddle sits in the middle of the spider abdomen with no horn. The human half of the drider is still and unmoving; Her skin is the color of ash and her white mohawk is curly and as long as a horse’s mane, tumbling down her back uninhibited. Her eyes and mouth are covered with a thick band of webbing, though her chelicera are unbound and resting carefully atop the restraint on her mouth. Her arms are bound behind her back with rope made of braided spider-silk. Currently, a dark-skinned half-elf has his hand buried into the hair on the back of her head, other hand up in the air as it throws its body around to get him off. It’s four back legs buck up off the ground particularly hard and he goes flying, hitting the wall with a crash, landing face-down on the ground. A table full of warriors cheers at him and one older man comes to scrape him off the ground, patting him on the head. The half-elf looks thrilled, though blood is streaming from his nose. Another drow is taking orders from the warrior table and a human man has joined the drow behind the bar. What do you want to do? Interactions Drider Ride Both the player riding the drider and the DM roll a d4. If the drider rolls higher, the character gets almost thrown. If the player rolls higher, they stay on the drider for another round. If they roll the same, this is considered a tie, and no one gets a point. After 3 failed turns, the player is thrown and take 1d8 damage. A character must survive 8 rounds to win a free drink. If a character’s strength is 15 - 20, they only have to win 7. While they’re on the drider, a player can make a choice to hold the edge of the saddle or hold on to the drider’s hair. If they hold on to the drider’s hair, they need to make a perception check; on a 15 or higher, they can hear a muffled noise from somewhere underneath their hands. Follower: Krommir Coalhound The party has an opportunity to recruit Krommir Coalhound if they so wish at this tavern. He is a duergar who requires one party member to win a drinking contest against him before they can hire him the next night. Mycelium Mycelium is a black, 3 foot tall tarantula who delivers drinks to customers with the help of a stablilzing, sticky web coaster on his back. He will click his mandibles impatiently waiting for a tip after a drink is delivered. Menu Drinks Food Characters Vuzoyn Do'zynge, owner Russel Alson, owner Sszual Zaughym, drider Alaunrak Kilmtor, server Mycelium, server Afternoon Nap, dancer Krommir Coalhound, patron Anjou d'Gévaudan, patron Malcer Winterbourne, patron Bahati Aboye, patron Kostas Mikhailov, patron Dances on Graves, patron Category:Taverns Category:Locations